Estupida adivina
by Hoylin
Summary: oneshoot MaSo  L   Las palabras de alguien pueden influenciarte demasiado, incluso cuando no crees en ellas...


_**Estúpida adivina**___

Hacía ya un tiempo que Soul ya era Death Scythe (Guadaña mortal). Fue tras el exitoso rescate de Kid, que para celebrarlo (y también el retorno de Black*Star) decidieron ir todos juntos a un festival que se celebraba en Death City. Liz había obligado a todas las chicas a ir de compras looking for Yukata. Estaba muy empeñada en ir todas así vestidas. Cuando todos se reunieron en la típica cancha de básquet, Liz casi se come a Maka por ir vestida "normal". Los chocos ponían excusas muy malas para no llevar el vestido: Kid.- No es simétrico. B*S.- Soy demasiado grande para un simple Yukata. Soul.- Demasiado problemático. Maka no dejaba de repetir como excusa que el que tenía le quedaba muy mal y que para destacar más sus escasos atributos pasaba. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty llevaban todas Yukata, el cual les quedaba muy hermoso.

Tras unos minutos de estar paseando por el matsuri (festival), todos habían desaparecido. Kid se quedó en la parada de derribar los botes, histérico por supuesto. Patty había arrastrado a su one-chan a los tiovivos y demás. B*S de repente desapareció y Tsubaki (obviamente preocupada de lo que podía producir su técnico) fue a buscarlo. Conclusión: Soul y Maka parecían estar en una "cita imprevista". Pasaron por todos los puestos restantes como el de cazar peces, el de venta de takkoyaki o el algodón de azúcar. Al final de un camino llegaron a una pequeña cabañita a lo alto de una colina. La cabañita estaba vestida con unas telas de colores apagados y como dejadas caer.

Soul y Maka decidieron entrar, estaban pasando por todos los puestos, ese no iba a ser menos. Nada más entrar, las cortinas que hacían de puerta se descorrieron y una luz de vela se encendió sobre la mesa alumbrando débilmente a la adivina que sin haber estado esperando les esperaba.

-Iroshoimasen – dijo la mujer –. Os esperaba.

La pareja de jóvenes no se creían nada de lo que decía la mujer, ninguno de los dos creía en esas cosas. Por experiencia propia conocían muchas cosas que a la gente normal les parecerían extrañas, pero justamente en videntes y adivinos…

-Ojou-chan, tu padre pronto dejará de frecuentar ese lugar que tanto detestas – le dijo a Maka – y el chico, tendrás que cuidar de ella. Podrán pasar cosas no precisamente deseables. Tened cuidado con las relaciones, son peligrosas. Y la vuestra pende de un hilo – a Maka le dio un vuelco el corazón, desde hacía ya un tiempo se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimiento –. Tan solo un mal paso… y adiós.

Esas palabras seguían grabadas sobre fuego en los recuerdos de Maka. Aunque ya habían pasado 4 meses, Maka no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. *En cuatro meses ya me lo tendría que haber quitado de la cabeza. Pero, ¿qué haces Maka? Es solo Soul, un chico. Te juraste a ti misma no cometer el mismo error de mamá y enamorarte de un mujeriego…Pero Soul… ¡Vete ya de mi cabeza!* Pensaba Maka golpeándose la cabeza en la pared de la sala. Al entrar, Soul se quedó atónito al ver a su técnico hacer semejante estupidez.

-Maka, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó tranquilamente. *Como que qué pasa. Tú pasas, ¿no te das cuenta? Como puedes estar tan tranquilo con lo que me provocas…* Al ver que su técnico no respondía, continuó – ¿Tienes algún problema con Harvar?

-Qué va^^ - le respondió Maka. Hacía 3 semanas que Harvar se le había declarado a Maka y al día siguiente ella aceptó – todo marcha genial.

Soul hizo un ruido un tanto extraño, como de medio aprobación medio no. Maka no sabía que le pasaba, desde que había empezado con Harv, Soul se mostraba extrañamente protector. Le comenzaba a recordar a su padre, cuando desaprobaba completamente que fueran compañeros de equipo. *Si le llego a decir que me gusta lo manda al extranjero…* Ahora echaba de menos a su padre, hacía cosa de un mes que le habían trasladado a otro continente por escasez de recursos. Maka suspiró con la mirada triste.

-Hace un mes que papá se fue… nunca pensé que le llegaría a añorar – desplegó una sonrisa afligida por sus labios –.

-Es increíble que la predicción de la adivina aquella se hiciese realidad – le dijo Soul –. Realmente dejó de ir al Chupa-chupa.

A Maka le dio un vuelco el corazón, no pensaba que él le hubiese hecho caso. No como la tonta de ella. Él no creía en esas cosas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo esa mujer? – preguntó Maka sorprendida.

-Por supuesto – respondió –. Me dijo que te protegiese. Y lo pienso hacer. Sabes que daría la vida por mi técnico - *Sí, la darías por _tu técnico, _pero no por _mi.*_ –.

-Sí, lo sé – Maka desvió la cabeza para que Soul no viese su expresión de afligida – Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde y he quedado con Harv. Ittekimasu – dijo saliendo precipitadamente por la puerta.

Ese día se supone que iban a celebrar que llevaban tres semanas, aunque en verdad Maka lo consideraba una estupidez. Sinceramente se estaba planteando dejarlo. No sentía nada con él, Maka tan solo había aceptado salir con él para ver si podía olvidarse de Soul. Y como no funcionaba… Cuando llegó a donde habían quedado Harv le habló de cenar en su apartamento ya que Ox estaba en una cita con Kim. Cenaron juntos una velada realmente hermosa, pero Maka seguía sin sentir nada. Cuando acabaron de cenar decidieron sentarse en el sofá. Las manos de Harvar estaban algo ansiosas y la abrazaban con fuerza.

Maka llegó a su apartamento cansada de correr a la hora de haber salido de allí. Soul quedó alucinado de ver que Maka llevaba arañazos y moratones por toda la cara. Se escandalizó aun más cuando al quitarse la chaqueta vio que no solo era la cara: llevaba abundantes rotos en la ropa y algunas heridas. Cuando le iba a preguntar ella comenzó a llorar.

Soul se dedicó a abrazarla sin mucha fuerza ya que podría herirla si lo hacía más fuerte. Le sirvió algo de té cundo se calmó y le pidió explicaciones.

-Harv… - comenzó a decir Maka entrecortada –Harvar quería… llegar más lejos… Y le frené. Se revotó… y comenzó a aferrarme… y luego a golpearme… Escapé…

-Ese Harvar, le destrozaré ese presuntuoso culo – Soul fue a levantarse pero Maka le tenía agarrado por un brazo reteniéndolo a su lado.

-Quédate… -dijo quedamente Maka – por favor… Te necesito – rogó Maka alzando la cara para mirar directamente a los ojos a Soul.

Soul quedó completamente anonadado ante esa mirada de súplica. No había visto nunca así a su técnico, ella siempre había sido fuerte. Le daba miedo verla así. No sabría que hacer sin ella. Maka le daba la fuerza para continuar. Le salvó de su familia (y de un posible técnico horrible) convirtiéndose en su técnico, y ahora le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y derrotar a mas adversarios. *Sin ella no soy nada.* pensó Soul. La de veces que lo había pensado. Se sentía muy tentado… tenía a Maka tan cerca. Y necesitaba ayuda, apoyo. Se acercó ligeramente. Quería besarla. Se acercó más. La tentación comenzaba a vencerle… necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuese para no estropearlo todo. Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, pero no era como el de antes. Este era para corroborar que ambos estaban y que juntos podrían seguir adelante. *¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto por Maka? Solo debería ser mi técnico. No debería quererla así. No quiero verla llorar así.*

-Maka – susurró Soul en su oído – destrozaré al cabrón que te ha hecho daño.

-Soul – respondió Maka de igual forma sin soltarle - ¿no te das cuenta? – Maka se detuvo de hablar y Soul abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla decir: – Lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo. - (indirecta muy directa)

-Siempre estaré a tu lado – le dijo suavemente *Ahora o nunca* - …porque no podría vivir sin ti. Cuando nos conocimos no pensé que pudiera pasarme esto. Lo único que pensaba era en dejar mi familia. Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero… te amo.

A Maka se le cortó la respiración y su corazón dejó de latir (o eso creyó ella) de la sorpresa. Permanecieron abrazados unos segundos en completo silencio. Silencio que estaba matando a Soul. Cuando se pensó que Maka se había dormido ella le dijo:

-La adivina… la adivina dijo que tuviésemos cuidado con nuestra relación. No quería tirarla al traste… No quiero separarme de ti Soul… No quiero perderte. Te quiero demasiado como para no volverte a ver.

Ambos se liberaron de toda la tensión que les había corrido en el cuerpo. Despacio se separaron ligeramente para juntar sus labios en un corto pero ansiado beso. Pasaron el reto de la noche abrazados en el sofá. Juntos. Hablando de ellos. De lo que sentían el uno por el otro, desde cuándo, y esas cosas. Ambos pasaron mucha vergüenza al decir todo lo que llevaban tiempo guardando para sí mismos.

**Fin^^**

**Si, si, lo sé… el final es patético, pero es que no quería hacerlo demasiado largo… tengo esa tendencia¬¬ y abrevié... y quedó así… TT^TT Soy una principiante… y no me quedó muy bien, soy consciente. Intentaré que el próximo sea mejor^^**

**ME he adelantado al manga así que no se si todos vuelven sanos y salvos ni nada… eso se verá con el tiempo^^ Ah, y por por si acaso lo pongo… lo que está escrito entre asteriscos son pensamientos^^**

**Minna, matta ne^^ **

**Arigatou a todos los que lo leyeron.**


End file.
